


Another Night Out

by lizandletdie



Series: Nights Out [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Smut, handjob, wank week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as A Night Out, Belle and Rumple go for another date in another city and things go just as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endangered_Slug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endangered_Slug/gifts).



> Dedicated to EndangeredSlug because she made me do it I blame her.
> 
> So I hadn't PLANNED on making another one of these but I like that game Belle and Rumple played in the bar so much that I couldn't help but explore it some more. Then when bad-faery came up with wankweek, well, what else was I supposed to do? I had no beta, all mistakes are my own. Feel free to comment on them so I can make them better.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

 How did he get himself into these situations? Mr. Gold – for he was Mr. Gold when he was in a new town – swirled his glass around, watching the bourbon wash along the sides. It was a new town, a new bar, but somehow it always felt the same. The same conglomeration of old men trying to ease their loneliness, young men trying to impress their woman of choice, and women trying to avoid both groups and chat with friends could be found nearly identically in every bar of this particular price range he'd ever been in.

Not everyone looked up when the new girl entered, too engrossed in conversations and darts and private thoughts to care who else entered this sanctuary, but Gold did. She was a fairly small young woman, perhaps in her early-30s, with startlingly blue eyes and long curly brown hair. She had on a short purple cocktail dress with a full skirt showing off shapely legs. He could see one group of younger men turning to look at her as she walked to the bar, hopping up onto a stool a couple seats around the corner of the bar from him, allowing him to continue watching her. She ordered a gin and tonic from the bartender and took a drink before checking her phone and setting it back down on the bar in front of her.

She wasn't courting attention from the present men, but perhaps she was waiting for someone. That would explain the phone, although her body language seemed wrong for that. She wasn't looking around, hadn't checked to see if her friend was here before sitting, and didn't seem to be on edge waiting for someone's arrival. Perhaps she was just thirsty, or perhaps it was none of his business. He ordered another drink, watching her and watching the three younger men clustered down the bar who were also watching her. She seemed oblivious to everything but her gin, though, and certainly to them.

He watched as she drained her drink, still not touching her cell phone. He took some pity on her, grabbing the bartender's attention to order her another drink before the younger men who now seemed to be prepared to come over could do so. She girl looked surprised when the bartender set the new drink in front of her, but she flashed him a wide smile and tipped her glass to Gold after being informed of where it came from. He returned the gesture, and that was that.

Her admirers on the other end of the bar hadn't missed the exchange, seemingly surprised at the older man's boldness in approaching their quarry first. Well, he thought, let them have something to really worry about.

“Waiting for someone, dearie?” he said to her softly, taking a sip of his drink.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Just getting a drink before I head back to my hotel.”

“Ah, not from around here?” he asked. She shook her head in response. “Me either. I'm in town on business for a few days, thought I'd stop in. You?”

“Similar story, actually,” she said with a smile. “Just looking for a way to pass the evening.”

“I'm Mr. Gold, by the way,” he said, extending a hand across the L-shaped angle in the bar.

“Belle French,” she replied, taking his hand and shaking it swiftly.

It was at that point that one of her herd of admirers decided to make his way way over from the end of the bar, sitting down next to her.

“Hey babe,” he said easily, as though he knew her though, Gold could tell she had never seen him before. “Perhaps you could settle a bet between my friends and I.”

Belle eyed them coolly, as though trying to decide if it was worth the effort to tell him to leave.

“Alright,” she said finally. “What's the bet?”

“See, my friend there,” he indicated vaguely down to the other end of the bar, “my friend thinks that you're too pretty to give me the time of day.”

“Uh-huh.” She seemed absolutely unimpressed now, and Gold had to cover a chuckle with his glass. This poor boy had absolutely no idea what he was in for.

“Whereas I think you're the kind of girl who likes to get to know a guy first, let him buy her a drink and see how the evening progresses,” this was just sad now. “So how about it? What'll it be?”

Belle examined her half-empty glass, as though trying to determine whether it was too much to waste on throwing it in her new suitor's face.

“I don't know, that's a hard question to answer.”

“Oh?”

“Well, there are too many variables,” she turned to Gold, “do you think I'm too pretty to give him the time of day?”

“By far, dearie,” he replied with a wink.

“Now, I'm probably not a fair judge of my own looks but let's say we take his word for it. That doesn't mean I'm not the kind of girl who also likes to get to know a guy first, or have him buy her a drink.” She sipped her gin and tonic pointedly, the new man looking flustered as this was clearly not what he had anticipated happening.

“So is that a yes to me buying you a drink?” the younger man tried his luck again.

“I'll pass, I think,” Belle said, scrunching up her nose at him. “I rather think the drink might come with a conversation I don't want to have.”

The younger man looked like he might make a reply, but Gold decided to intervene.

“Might want to test your charms elsewhere, lad. The lady seems not to appreciate them.”

He received a withering look in reply, but his advice seemed to be heeded as the other man did leave his stool, leaving Belle with a whispered _let me know if you change your mind_ before he walked back to his friends in defeat.

“Well, that was certainly fun,” Gold said, ordering a third scotch. “Not much for bar pickups, are you?”

“I have better things to do,” Belle said with a shrug. “Anyway, I was clearly already talking to you. He was rude to come over.”

“I won't argue with you about that,” he conceded, “although watching you destroy him was the best fun I've had all night. Please feel free to draw me into it if you collect any other suitors.”

She smiled at him, biting her lower lip and looking around conspiratorially before she spoke again.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

He nearly choked on his drink.

“Beg pardon?”

“You've got a car somewhere, yeah?”

He nodded.

“Well, take me back to my hotel,” she glanced over her shoulder. “It'll drive those three absolutely mad.”

He wouldn't argue with her logic, though he wasn't sure he was entirely up to driving just yet. He called the bartender over to close out both their tabs and got to his feet, helping her off her stool and letting her take his arm as he led her out the door. He could feel the eyes of the trio at the end of the bar they both managed to avoid laughing at them until he'd led her down the street to where he was parked.

“I'll never quite understand why you like that game so much, sweetheart.”

“Oh come on, Rumple,” Belle chided, throwing her arms around his neck. “It's fun to meet you again.”

“Hmmm...” he leaned down and nipped at her neck. She had a point, and he liked the jealous stares he got when he left with her on his arm. The fact that someone had come over to try to hit on his wife unknowingly only enhanced the excitement. “I'm not sure I can drive just yet.”

“Well, there's not really any need to leave the car then, is there?” She punctuated her question by pressing her body flush against his. “We can just sit for a little while.”

It took every ounce of self control he had not to toss her on the hood of the rental car and have her right there in the parking garage, but instead he followed her into the backseat of the car. Fortunately, two SUVs on either side of the rental provided good cover from passerby, because Belle was just tipsy enough to have lost nearly all her inhibitions.

No sooner had he slid in next to her and shut the door than she had her arms wrapped around his neck and began pressing kisses to his face and neck. Rumpelstiltskin pulled her against him, shifting so he had one leg stretched out across the seat and Belle sprawled across his lap (thank the gods she was small) as he patiently plundered her mouth with his. If he lived another 300 years, he'd never grow tired of her smell and her taste and the weight of her pressed against him in the backseat of a car.

She hummed with pleasure as he slid one hand down to cup her rear, giving a playful squeeze and hitching her skirt up. He dragged his fingertips up her thigh over her hi slowly, perhaps he'd had a bit too much to drink as well, because he wasn't sure he'd ever felt anything as soft as her skin felt.

“Belle,” he rasped, as she pressed kisses up and down his neck. “We should stop, dearest.”

“Why?” she pressed teeth into the flesh of his neck. Not enough to hurt, just enough to entice.

“We're in the car.”

“So?” As though to emphasize her point, she pressed the heel of her palm against his erection, providing a delicious friction through the fabric. He bucked his hips a little, drawing from her a wicked smile he wanted to kiss off her face.

She stroked him firmly through his trousers, drawing a groan from him, before moving to undo his belt. He made no move to stop her, instead allowing her to draw him from the confines of his boxers and wrap her hand around his cock. He gulped and leaned his head back as she did, completely at her mercy.

“Did you want something, Rumple?” Belle purred in his ear.

In response, he began massaging her ass through her dress with his free hand. She rewarded him with a quick pump of her hand over his cock, then another. He forgot about the awkward angles when she did that, about the very public nature of their liaison, and about the fact they were supposed to be killing time until he sobered up enough to take her back to the hotel for a proper fuck. Everything was lost to him except that his Belle was stroking him off in the backseat of a car and he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be than right here with her hands on him and her delicious voice teasing him.

“Gods, Belle,” he growled, taking his free hand and sliding it through her hair to hold her still while he kissed her. She made a squeak of acquiescence, returning his kiss and increasing the pace of her strokes for a moment before slowing again, pulling his foreskin up over the head before drawing it back down again. He was fairly sure this was going to kill him, but he'd die a happy man.

He moved the hand over her ass lower, pulling her closer to him and reaching his hand lower and under her panties to insert two fingers into her. He'd not be able to get her off this way, but he'd be able to tease her near to madness, which would serve his purposes well later when he returned the favor.

Belle moaned as he curled his fingers inside of her, stroking into her and marveling at the wetness he found there. Even after all this time, it never ceased to amaze him that she could want him like that. She gasped in pleasure, rubbing her thumb around the head of his cock and tugging at him slower now, but firmer, driving him near to madness. He moved his mouth down her neck, nipping and sucking, deciding to leave her a reminder of this for the morning.

As he sucked at the junction of her neck and jawline, she increased her speed. He could feel himself dragged closer and closer to the edge, the whiskey having numbed him just enough to draw this out longer than usual. Suddenly, he could hold out no longer. With a groan he felt the heat curling from his groin through his belly, his hips thrusting erratically as he buried his face in her neck and hair as he spilled in her hand.

Slowly, he came back to his surroundings. His head felt so fuzzy he could barely think, so he didn't. He simply breathed Belle in until he came back to himself.

“Still too tipsy to drive?” she said coyly, drawing a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and cleaning her hand off.

“Oh my yes,” he replied, pulling her fully onto his lap and sliding her skirts up to provide him a clear view of her panty-clad pussy. “We may be here all night, sweetheart.”


End file.
